Mr M Hattmen
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: Alice is a senior in High school and has a new writing teacher... Mr. M. Hattmen is the most talked about teacher around the girls and Alice is his BIGGEST fan. What happens when Hattmen is there for an actual certain reason? Will she co crazy or will HE?
1. Introduction

**otay, so I am at the edge of my seat just waiting for this dang movie to come out already, and its still another 5 freaking months away!! So until then, I have the absolute best nerve in the world to make something like this, ESPECIALLY since its in REEL WORLD form.... so here you go, lets see how much you like this story! :D**

**And I do apologize if my writing, punctuation and grammar SUCKS!**

**_______**_

He is the most complex man that I could ever meet. The way he teaches, I think, is just astonishing. He... Oh, how can I put it, he is... Oh it's too early to say that.

_

It all started on the first day of school exactly three months, two days, and one hour when I first stepped into his class. I had been in the same creative writing class for 3 years now, and it has always been the most normal class in the world. But this year (Sr. year for me,) the old hag finally quit! It left a spot open for this man right here, **Mr. M. Hattmen** is his name. Oh, if you could just see the way he looks and teaches... anyways......... He had totally redone the room. It used to be all white with a funky looking stripe pattern, but when we all walked in we all saw the most amazing room. A room that you could just scatter all of your imagination in. It's a dark maroon color, with countless street signs and newspaper along with eating and writing utensils scattered on the boarders on the wall. You can see drawings and paintings of many different cultures that spiced the room up, and an endless amount of records and CD's hung on the wall as well. And from one side of the room to another you saw that there was a nice, big table that has a huge amounts of different flowers, and party stuff on it along with a nice tea set just waiting to be used, but I was almost sure that it was just decoration. :D The big table turned out to be our desks and since there were very few in a class at a time, it was perfect.

Do you know the term "Mad as a Hatter"? well I would say that he fits well perfectly within that category. Seriously...

We never saw the teacher until he showed up suddenly behind us wearing, what looked like, Johnny Depp's version of Willy Wonka, but with a darker suit and a very interesting look all together. He went the whole nine yards, even the nice and intelectual Top Hat. I then saw his face and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I didn't moan or anything. I keep my cool, but it seemed that every other girl sought the same gorgeousness that I had. And I am pretty sure there were some guys in there too.

Our first lesson was a Free-write. But we could not ever part our pencil from the paper. Our assignment was to RANT! yell, scream, cuss, basically vomit on the paper. He lets up express ourselves. He is one of those people that let us get it out of our system. And as the first quarter of school went by, it was a breeze to do the excessively easy work that he planned for us. I passed that class like *snap* that. I even got some notes on my papers like _'great read'_ and _'I love it'_ and on stuff that I left cliffhangers on,_ 'that wasn't nice"_. I smiled every time I got back a paper from him and he would always wink back. It has always fluttered my heart.

And that is when I started to flunk his class...

_

And to this day I try to, but I have so much extra credit, its so stinkin impossible. I have always been a writer, so this class is a piece of cake for me. I try not to do the work, but when its something I want to do its very difficult. Especially when I see his smile, oh and lets not forget that wink of his. It eventually got easier and when I found out a week ago that I am making a C in this class, that should get some notice. But if not then I will go all the way down below if I have to. I want to give him a reason for talking to me. All of the girls (and some guys) just go up and talk to him, but I don't have nearly enough courage to make more than one friend, two at the most. He is just perfect, *sigh*

His clothing just makes me wonder where on earth he gets them from. Just imagine this: A tall 6ft. 3in (_don't ask..._) man with dark hair with a red highlight in it, medium hair down to the ears, and very curly. A very straight and slender posture as if all he was missing was a cane and an eyeglass. Then you go right to his clothing... Almost every day, does he wear suits. Some sparkly, some totally black, some silky, and they all match his one and only Top Hat. I keep thinking that he has an alter ego and immediately goes to some 1920's imitation jazz club where he would play the trombone or something. r, maybe his _**wife**_ enjoys role playing when he gets home. Who knows... is he married? Who cares...

I DO!!!

I guess you can say that I like him because of his sincerity. He is so polite with us, he is the kindest man that you will ever meet. Like for example, Every single morning he would stand outside of the classroom and as we went in an he would take off his hat and bow like a total gentleman. And every single morning I imagine that he is just dipping and kissing me romantically, but someone bumps me into reality as they all walk in behind me. UGH!! Am I actually this desperate to fail his class JUST so I can get his attention? This is stupid. But... but it will work. Another thing that totally intrigues me is that no one knows his first name. They only know him as** M. **That's it, nothing else! And usually on a report card or a schedule, you see the teachers first name and their last initial, but his is completely backwards. Oh, how I fathom over him. I don't know why...

Oh, here is a good reason: picture this... a typical day in class where everyone is doing their work, well all but one anyways. This boy (one that does not like Mr. Hattmen) is hitting on this poor girl on the end of the table. The boy and the girl gets so loud Mr. Hattmen stands up with the most blank face you could ever see. He yells "OKAY!" and starts rambling on something about respect for a lady. He talks so fast that you can barely understand him, and its almost like he speaks in a rhyme scheme. He then stood up on the table and walked to the boy, picked him up by the shirt, and dragged him out of the room. They both stayed out there for Lord knows how long, and afterwards, it was like the kid was a perfect gentleman and sat on the other side of the table. You never heard any yelling or anything... it was weird.

He is every girls hero, because that boy was a lech and hit on every girl until that one day... he stopped cold turkey. I don't wanna know what happened. But every girl fll in even more love with him and it seems that he never has peace anymore. But he is never glum. He is always happy to see everyone. The best thing to have in a guy is that he knows how to treat a women with respect. I just love him and his voice; his soft and silky voice that I love. And those lips, that relices that wonderful voice... I fantasize about how they would feel on my body. Oooooooh..

RING!!!!

Saved by the bell?.. I guess.

"Oh how I hate this time of day..." I mutter as I slowly pick up my book bag as if it weigh a ton. I then stand and start to drag myself out of class.

"Wait a minute miss Alice." That voice; that luscious voice. It saranades my ears and seeps into my heart every time he speaks to me, or the same feeling I get when he winks at me. I have recently noticed that he winks at no one else. Or... that could just be me. I smile as I turn to see him with a dissipointed look on his face. My heart just sinks as we speak. But not in a good way. I have never seen him sad before. It hurts!

Ow...

"Y-yes m-Mr. Hattmen?" my first words to him and I have to stumble. Good God...

___________

**So its a start! I hope you like. Great if you do, sorry if u don't! :D  
**

**I.L.C**


	2. A lovely morning

**Sorry for the looooooooooooooong wait. I have been really busy, but back to business...**

_

I slowly walk in as I continue to wallow in sudden heartache. I see that sadness in his eyes like a worried kitten. It's starting to freak me out on how he can hit a level of intimacy like that. Now I don't want to talk to him. I mean, what do I say? Oh, no... I haven't thought of that yet. What DO I say? _Hey Mr. Hattmen, the reason why I am failing is for you?! I LOVE YOU?!_ Hell no! I am not making a damn fool of myself! Not... today anyway. No, but what do I say to him? *humph* Maybe it will come naturally?...

"Alice, sweet, sweet Alice." he comments with a sad smile of despair. I smile a little and grip my hold on the bag a little tighter. "What have you done to yourself?" my smile drops with disappointment within myself. "Why aren't you writing like the natural poet you are anymore? Where is that spark that I saw into you at the beginning of the year?" I guess I had a little more to think about than I thought... "Where is the nice Alice with the fantastic stories?..." he stops with a huge silence in the room.

I sit wondering... What in the world is he thinking of me right now?

"Why aren't you doing your work?" I don't answer a silly question like that! Who does he think I am an amateur?_........ shut up........._

He sighs in defeat. I will NOT talk.

"Do you know how old I am, Alice?" he asks as he tilts his head gently to the side. I shake no as I bite my lip. "I am..." he pauses as he sees he door wide open. He walks behind me and closes it with the most elegance and grace and_..... SNAP OUT OF IT! *slap in face*_

He whispers: "I am 22 years old, Alice. I am that young, _that young_ and grading papers of kids... that are not even 5 years younger than I am. Do you know how I do this?"

I shake my head 'no' again...

Because I did what you are all doing now. I did my work just like you and got extra credit just, like, You! And now look at me." he says with a crazy smile as if he was phyco... is he? "That young," he says in a whisper again. "and have just been asked my Harvard to teach a class there. All because I did what you need to start doing." he pokes me slightly in the chest.

Okay, he's 22 freaking years old? Oh my God!! Only... (1..2..) 5 years older than I am.... I am so glad that I JUST turned 18 last week! Oh crap... He's lecturing... listen stupid, listen!

_Screw this...._

"Just please, please, PLEASE help yourself, and myself and start writing. You have a terrific writer. Now start acting like it, girl!" he says with a satisfied smile. I nod with a simple smile as I get a little closer to him.

"Thank you," I say without stuttering.

"You are most welcome, my darling." he finishes as he stands and heads back to the desk. "Now I really want to see a major improvement from you, do you hear me-" he pauses as his back is still faced to me. Oh, how I love his beautiful, round ass. I lock the door as I casually lie back onto the wall next to the door. He hears the lock and turns to face me.

"No more playing, sir. I will be absolutely honest from now on." I say slowly as I walk towards him. "I will make the absolute best effort to please you, Mr. M. Hattman." I squint my eyes as I eventually come within centimeters from him. He backs into his desk full of stuff. I smile as I enclose my hands around his neck.

"Ms. Alice, may I ask what... what- *****cough* prey tell are you-" I push my lips to his. My hands roam freely as they dig through his hair in which makes him gasp, making his mouth open just enough for to sick my tung and taste his luscious chocolaty essence.

But without my notice, he uses his full force against me, pushing myself from him to breathe. "What in the world is wrong with you?" he yells as he uses only one hand to keep me a perfect distance from himself. "You can get in a lot of trouble... I can get in a lot of trouble for this." he yells as he rubs off the delectable features of his lust. "We can't do this, Alice!" he says as I slowly give in to his power. In shock I sit in the nearest seat from me, and look up to him.

I says nothing. I stay silent and utterly pissed off.

"Well it's not like I haven't thought about it! "He gives a crazy like laugh. "You give off the fact that you are clearly attracted to me. Your writing is phenomenal one day and the next, it's like you have never even heard of the phrase write. I really knew that you were doing this because... Well I don't want to sound consisted, but you know what I mean. Your beautiful, kind, outgoing, sexy-and damnit, Alice! There is only so much that my body can handle. But this is not right. Not during school!" he puts a hand towards me to take.

I willingly take it due to what he says. I'm patient woman, I keep my composure.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask as I try not to smile. He catches my joking.

"I mean," He says with his head down, ribbing his neck in confusion. You see that he cannot fathom what to do. "You better be here after school," he starts as he pulls me close and hugs me. "or you will fail your final." he finishes groping _my_ butt. I pop up in surprise just close enough for him to kiss me with sudden rage. It feels as if he has long wanted to kiss me. well. if he wants it, well he can have it... ALL! I push into him even more, I feels his umm... as I taste his wonderful sugar cookie taste. He growls in delight as his hands move freely around my body as it is being trapped within his. But before he rips off my cloths and spikes me then and there, he pushes me away and takes a breath. "That is an order from your teacher, Ms. Alice. I trust that you will not miss it." he says out of breath. He walks through the door, and opens it freely to let me out of his practical torture chamber. I smile in mischievousness as I grab my bag and head for the door. He spanks me as I crosses the boarder form his room to the hallway. I yelp in surprise, then later in pain to the smack. I then turn to find him gone.

"After school it is..." I say looking annoyed. "Bastard..." I laugh as I walk off to her next period.


	3. A little Talk

**Otay! You people are crazy! But you all voted on continuing it, so this is what I have done! **

**This does have characters in it, all whom you know. I do not own any of these characters, but I will say that I have had a principal manes Mrs. White... strangely. (hmm...) Anyways! I might have a few pictures for this story. I'm not making any promises that I will, but just a heads up.**

**(and BTW I will get on editing the 1st 2 chapters soon; you know, clean them up a bit. I can barely stand them....)  
**

**Enjoy my lovely readers!**

____

'_Oh my… this must be a lovely time for you isn't it? How, dare I ask, are you willing to keep this into secrecy?_'

'Well… it won't be easy... I honestly have no clue. I- I… What if…'

'_What if… your father finds out?'_

'HE IS NOT MY FATHER! ... I told you... he adopted me when my parents died! He was my fathers **_business partner!_** *shake* I hate him! HE IS NOT MY FATHER! '

'_Ooh, did I hit a touchy spot?'_

'I don't know what will happen if he finds out! This is why I need your help…'

**RING!**

I give a sigh full of nerves when the bell rang. I slowly stood, crumbling the note within my hand, getting it ready for the basket. But as I got closer to it, I switch my thoughts and stuff it in my bag. I don't want anyone, _anyone_ to see this note! "finally…" I manage to whisper to myself.

"You have got to be mad!" someone comes up suddenly out of no where scaring the daylights off of me. I turn to see no one behind me. When I spot no one, I jump in fright and a small yell as I turn to see Chess, my best friend and the note follower stare at my face calmly but scarcely.

"God," I exclaim as I hit his side, "Don't scare me like that, you slithering like a cat like that…" I murmur as I hear him laugh.

"I just hope that you do realize that…"

"I'll get killed, *sigh* I know…" I finish his sentence. "It's just -"

"**ALICE KINSLEY!" **someone from far behind me calls my name catching me off guard. I knew exactly who's that voice belonged to. But before I could turn to see, someone pulls me backward by the collar of my shirt. I almost fall over before catching my balance as I see everyone laugh at me…

_Immature teenagers!_

"See you in the afterlife, my dear." Chess purrs sarcastically as he sits in the hallway with grace. It's just like him to leave me.

"Yeah… see you in hell! That is if you get dragged down there too." I say as I practically choked by my collar while being tossed into a classroom; Ms. Rose's classroom.

Hmm… Ms. Rose. What can I say about her, other than she is the queen of the bitches?! But don't let my judgment fool you. She is the perfect drama-queen! She very well could be the most annoying, meanest, snobbiest, big headed teacher in all of London! But at the same time, she and I haven't the best relationship with one another… Not since I ratted her out for stealing money from the school board of education to buy herself "power-tools". (Please don't ask.) Why they didn't fire her, I have no idea whatsoever! Maybe having me as a student was punishment enough? *giggle* She _could_ however make my life a living hell. But the principal Mrs. White would not like that very much. I, among others, am what you call the "teachers pet". I kiss Mrs. White's ass so she can rub my back! This is just a little perk within my godforsaken life!

I have a question: _Do any of my relationships with these people sound familiar to you?_

"So, Miss Kinsley," she starts as she forces my shoulders down for my body to sit in a desk chair. "I have heard from the horse's mouth that you are quite the… imaginative artist. Am I hearing correctly, are you an artist by any chance?" she asks as she leans into the desk by her arms to look deep within my eyes. She expresses no emotion but kindness, in which is quite literally scaring my right about now. I stay silent of course; I cannot be talking to her within conversation. I have a reputation to protect! I cock my eyebrow and lean my head to side at her glamorous and seemingly unnoticeable P.M.S. "Well," she *sigh* starts again. "I have been ignoring that little tid-bit of information, not because I don't like you; because it should be a given that I really don't like you…"

"Don't you worry about a thing, Ms. Rose. The feeling is mutual, trust me!" I interrupt as I put my head down in shame.

"Anyhow" she shouts. "I hadn't the proof of your descriptive and… interesting gift," she smacks a used up piece of paper onto the desk in which makes me jump. "That is, up until now!" It sits there, unfolded and revealing to the human eye. I see the horrid picture before me and it is probably the most disgusting picture I have ever seen. My face grows disturbed and utterly disgusted as do my thoughts. My God! Who on earth drew this?

"Oh my God," I say covering my mouth. "That's just…" I can't even finish my sentence.

"Well, Alice I hope that you are proud of this particular… intriguing installment, because I would be so honored to show this interesting picture of me to your parents!" she says with a creepy and satisfied smile.

_**My parents…**_

"What?" I asked terrified.

"Yes, that is exactly what I shall do. I will leave this up to your parents to decide." She looks at me in disgust. I look as if I am about to die… and I just might. I breathe I deeply to try and not pass out completely.

"Wait a minute Ms. Rose! You cannot blame this on me. I didn't do this!" I shout as calm as I can.

"What are you inferring?" she asks stupidly.

"I'm _inferring_ that I didn't do this!" I yell making her shake _just a little._

"Oh you didn't, did you?" she asked as I shake my head in a fast pace. She nods her head along with the opposite motion to mine. "Well then, why did I find this inside of your desk after you left?" she yelled back, standing this time. I stand right after her motion.

"You cannot possibly get away with this if you have no proof!" I say then, cover my mouth in shock of what I just said.

"Mmhmm…" she smiles in an evil way.

"No! I mean, who knows who could drawn that?! Someone else must have shoved it inside of my desk so they wouldn't get caught! It… I don't know… maybe they planted a cruel joke on me. But I swear to God that I didn't draw _this_. I don't draw things this revolting!" I say as she gives up on my explanation and starts to leave. "What can you possibly accomplish by falsely accusing me?!"

"As I said before, that will be for your parents to decide." She said pushing out of her way.

"What?... No, please Ms. Rose!" I say as I fallow her.

"Good day, Alice!" she says sarcastically from behind.

"Please have a heart, Ms. Rose!" I say in a plea.

"Do you really think I owe you anything?" she said walking onto the hallway.

"Ms. ROSE!" I scream as I grasp a hold of her arm with her bag at hand. Without my knowledge, she swings out of nowhere and slaps me in the face which makes me fall to the floor. I land on my knees as do my tears, and I mouth her name again in a whisper.

"I have nothing else to say to you!" she finishes and continues to walk.

"PLEASE!" I scream.

She pauses for one moment… turns to look at me. "What is your problem?" she rhetorically asks, ignores me completely then walks on hesitantly from my wallowing pain.

"Wait one moment Ms. Rose." Someone says out of the blue. I calm my sudden cry and look through my hair to see who that was. I see Chess and… and Mr. Hattman.

_Checher, it was Checher?! _

"It was you?" I ask slowly as I stand in the same pace. I pull all of my hair back to show my puffy eyes. I look at my once best friend as he admitted to being the artist. Mr. Hattman confirmed it as he held Chess by the shoulder to pass him to _her_. Ms. Rose looked to me in a shocked look; an apologetic look and quickly turned it back to the usual stubbornness that is her face. While she stared at me is disbelief, Chess winked at me, basically saying that he is covering my ass… just this once, at least until they find the real perpetrator. I put my head down, almost in shame, just because I now know that I owe him **big time** for falsely accusing himself for my false accusation.

"Well then," Ms. Rose stands dumbfounded. "Let's go inside, Mr. Sire and discuss your punishment." she then giggles, which makes hell freeze over. "Why am I not surprised?" she asked gleefully.

Chess nodded with fascinating acting and continued at my place in the arms of Ms. Rose. "Told you I'd see you in the afterlife" he whispered to me while he crossed my path.

"Come Alice," the most magical voice appears from behind me. I turn to see Mr. Hattman with sorrow-filled eyes of my own. I walked up to him slowly and he patted my back lightly but surely. "I need to have a small word with you." He said seductively in my ear to cheer me up.

__

He holds me with absolute protection, he caresses me in wonderment and agility... He is careful not to hurt me in any way as he kisses me lightly, yet harshly. He knows my every movement and thoughts as if he has known me my whole life. His touch is never ending and real, which keeps me in comfort. This is something that I could not fathom or explain in any way on how... nice this feels. He is so beautiful, especially in the dark. He seems to be to become something you could not comprehend in a _very different_ atmosphere. He is a complete lunatic in the pitch black and reveals his true colors of a forceful yet graceful and harmless nature; wild but fun; mad but gentle! I feel so warm as he gets closer to me, the more he entrances me with himself is utterly... AMAZING! The way he moves me is like he is conducting an orchestra as it gets bigger and louder. His hair feels like silk, while his body feels like butter. I can never feel happier or more content or right as I do now. How can he feel like this? How can he feel as I do? How can I feel like this about someone that I only met months ago... Do we know each other in another life or something?

He hugs me tightly as if not wanting me to keep me safe and hidden from the world and its keeps a hold of me not ever wanting to let me go. It's almost as if... he has tried to keep me safe before...

Too bad that he has come too late to save me from this unforgiving world.

__

**_Alice... Alice..._**

Someone calls me,

**_Wake up Alice._**

A distant voice, I hear. I try to open my eyes but I can't wake up.

**_Alice..._**

I feel a light and soft touch on my arm, a warm and tight feeling that slowly gets rougher and rougher until I feel a fiery pierce; a pinch to wake me up.

"Alice," I jump in surprise to see tow beautiful green eyes confront me. "Wake up, my love."

"What?" I question in a burst of questioning from my mind and arise from my blissful slumber.

I don't remember a thing that happened. I do have a pretty good guess since I am in a foreign place and also nude. My body aches a little, and I have a headache. But I shouldn't feel like that. It's not like this is my...

"Oooooooh God..... Oh no! What time is it?!"

"Time to take you home, Now come!" he says holding out his hand for a gentle gesture. I take the grasp and he pulls me up effortlessly. He pulls me close to him and lightly touches his lips to mine. But before this can be more than a lovely and antagonizing pleasurable moment, he pulls away all too soon.

"Whoa," a sudden feeling of whiplash came upon me. My head suddenly feels cloudy with blank thoughts. My mind feels heavier with every moment. I close my eyes lightly just to clear my head from the blurriness. But as I open my eyes I see that I am starring right at my front door in night air.

"Home," I sigh in defeat as I very, very slowly, open the door. I peek inside to see only light coming from a fireplace burning from the next room on the right. I take a shaky deep yet silent breath of more nerves and creep inside, hoping not to draw attention to myself.

_Crrrrreak..._

I hate these floorboards.

Too soon the floor betrays me and I see a shadow on my right changes. I freeze in my place and look up at the enemy before me.

I see him... flesh and blood.

_Flesh and blood..._

"Alice Kinsley," he whispers almost in relief. I look into his sad eyes in disbelief and start to tremble in fear. "Where have you been, my child?" He slowly but surely asks me in that deep and grungy voice that he receives when he gets really pissed. He slowly stands with grace to greet me in my honor. But as he stands, a small bottle falls with the cap separated from it. From the bottle, pills fall to the dirty and unforgiving floor; _**his anti-depression pills.**_ He opens his snake like arms to greet me with happiness as he walks very, very slowly forward, crushing the pills as he came toward me. I hear the floorboards creak, the closer he came the louder he got. Tears start to fall from my eyes as I know exactly what he is thinking right now!

"Come to me Alice." he says darkly. His eyes grow black and his pace comes a little faster. I start to walk backwards to keep as much space between us as I can. As I look to him, I feel like the child he knew all that time ago. I see the fire roaring behind him which makes him look like the devil himself. "Come to your daddy!" he says in a crazy and unsatisfied yell.

I squeal in surprise and suspense as he motions his fingers to me. I then get defensive with his last comment. I stop in my tracks knowing he is still walking.

"You are NOT MY FATHER!!!" I scream, as I have said that to him before. "You never have and you never will be, you... you bastard!!" I scream as I try to run to the door. I make my first move for the door, I feel his grasp on me like knives piercing through my skin. I quickly slip from his fingers and touch the doorknob. but before I can turn the handle, he covers my mouth with force and...

"You are a bad girl Alice," He says as he whispered into my ear. I try not to... whimper within my thoughts. I can't see, I can barely move. I have no clue where I am..... all I can do is fallow the procedure. "You must be punished for breaking my rules!"

"Y-y-yess... sir..."

_____

**Dark aint it? I am not a sane person and apparently neither is that guy. I would have used his name, but I cannot, for the life of me, remember his name. If someone could tell me, that would be amazing. The guy that was her fathers work partner! I can't rmember!!!**

**Otay, This is my next chapter! It has taken me a little while and I am sorry for that. I really hoped that you liked it, because I will need a little time to figure out what to do. This is NOT what I had in mind for this story, although you guys wanted to continue. Some of you wanted a long and desirable story, so I hope this is what I brought to the table. **

**I am so sorry for the long wait, but I am insanely busy (who isn't) and plus this is probably the only day that I can get to a computer. :s I will try my best to go a bit faster, but please bare with a poor woman with no life and no money! DX Well I shall stop talking now...  
**

**What do you think???? (please be gentle with me, I did the best I could...)  
**

**I.L.C :D**


	4. Boundries

**Please do not get mad at me! I know that it is a crappy thing to keep you all waiting, I know. And the wait is over. I now have my own computer with internet and will be able to update waaaay more frequently. **

**Enough chit- chat…**

_Oh God, oh God, Oh God… What am I going to say to him? When he sees this on my face, when anyone sees this on my face? This isn't good…_

I walk slowly and stealthily looking at every shadow, every corner, anywhere for him. He's here, I just know it. There's a way, he can pull me out of class and take me home or for an 'errand' of some sort. He is here somewhere; I can feel it down my spine and with gooseflesh behind my neck and between my legs. How am I going to explain what has happens to me to him; to… to… What on God's green earth is that man's name?

It doesn't matter; you're not telling him anything!

You really expect me to have a relationship with… M and not tell him THIS?

Would you like to see the light of day tomorrow?

Not if… M won't be there.

We stay quiet.

I shun out my thoughts as I walk into my first period. Mr. M. is discussing today's lesson as I turn the handle slowly listening to his voice. Even a gentle hum of that angelic music that comes out of that sinful mouth sends the shivers away and the Goosebumps die off as I fly into a wondrous oblivion as I leave reality. And with a smile on my face, I open the door expecting it, now to be a good morning.

Nope

Of course, how could I forget the sweet little gift my father had given to me; it looks lovely on me, I don't have to take it off, and attracts attention. What more of a fashion statement could I want?

As the class gives the instinct look at who is at the door, they all take a double check to see it it's really me. I stand as my lovely thoughts in a whole other place with the only man I thought was in the room had gone when I hear murmuring of my new trend.

"Good God, Alice what in oblivions eyes happened to you?" Mr. M asked as he practically ran to me to look at my distinguished black eye.

I am not used to men touching me at light and gentle as… M. But it really did feel nice for a change. When he got closer to me, touched my face, smiled at me, oven looked at me in the eyes instead of my chest, I felt like a schoolgirl in which has nothing else better to do but to stare google-eyed at her lover.

"Alice," I heard a voice pulling me out of my trance; the person, whom I dream about.

"Sorry just a little tired, I guess," I say as a quick remark trying to avoid explaining the obvious to him. I just know that when he puts me in a room with him and Mrs. White I will blurt out everything. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," he whispered quietly as the class saw his closeness to me. I bounce right back into reality and pushed him back.

"Really, Mr. Hattman, I am just incredibly clumsy." I say as I see as I see Chess at a seat next to an empty one reserving it for me. I call for help with my eyes, as I look to my best friend for help. Chess just smiled as I practically heard him purr from clear across the room. I slowly head toward the seat and watch the kids as they stare at my right eye. I look around the room and then back to Mr. M once more seeing a not so nice look on his face as he leans back on the door studying my every move as if wondering what I am about to do next-

"Aah!" I yell as I suddenly feel a solid something trip the heel of my foot causing me to lose my balance and fall over. I look to my left suddenly seeing Chess by my side with a wicked smile on his face.

Thank you chess…

I stop falling…

I look up with wide eyes feeling a strong hold on my hips. With a blush I see Mr. M with an angelic face oh so close to mine as he slowly stood me up to my not so firm feet once more. He chuckles in a small voice and smiles.

"At last I spot the clumsiness that you so speak of." He says as he let me go and goes up to the board to continue the lesson. I exhale with relief as I set my stuff down next to me and immediately grab out my paper and pen and start writing.

'Thank you so much, I am going to owe you big time for all that you are doing for me, ya know.'

'_Oh I know.'_

'That's your plan isn't it? :)'

'_So what really happened to you, if you don't mind me asking?'_

'What do you mean? I'm a clumsy person. Even you know that!'

'_Please, you do not expect me to believe that you are that uncoordinated, do you?'_

'Well it came as a shock to me, a lot of thing have.'

'_Alice, how long have we been friends? You can tell me anything, it's not like I'm gonna tell anybody.'_

'…'

'_Oh God no…'_

'Whatever your thinking it's wrong!'

'_Really, am I?'_

That is when I look away and lower my head in shame. He sees my motion and continues to write.

'_He did it didn't he?'_

I sit there in my stubbornness. How can Chess read me so easily? What gives him the right to have that trait to do so? How does he do it? How does he always get to me? I sit within my thoughts and dwell into them. I think so deeply that tears start to fall.

'_Alice you have to say something!'_

I suck in my tears as I grab onto the paper.

'And then what? Huh? He will get caught, I will end up in some foster care, never be able to finish High school, and live on the streets of London and die from a Godforsaken disease because I have no owner to let me pay with anything but by my own body!'

'_Don't you think that you are overreacting just a little?'_

'I only have half a year left. How worse can it get-

"I'll take that," Mr. Hattman said as he took the note up from my grasp as I finished my sentence.

"But- b-but…" I stutter as he takes a look at the note. "No!" I scream as I stand to rip it from his grasp.

But before that I can take another step, he orders me outside with the tiniest grin. But knowing what is in the note, I let go of the struggling tears and let go of the sudden tug at his shirt and run out of the room in a sudden speed.

I run to the nearest bathroom as I await my slow death of my integrity and dignity, not to mention my sanity as I know it. I curl up into a fetal position as I shut out my thoughts and scream them away in my thoughts as I bite my heavy shirt and release a well deserved scream.

And, as if I were to expect a hanging down in my lower abdomen, someone enters the restroom. I shut my eyes and cover my head as if something was falling from up above expecting the worse.

"Hey Alice," a surprising voice lightly calls out as it almost scares me. I look with complete shock to see Chess standing in the female restroom. Completely ignoring the laws of physics, he kneels down next to me, and hugs me close. I cry as I finally feel as if I have a true friend.

"You know what we have to do now," Mr. Hattman said as I shake my head no. I hold onto his hand and forcefully shake my head no.

"Alice, sweetheart," I look up to Mrs. White as she finishes reading the note for what seems like the thousandth time. "You need to tell me who this person is." She says calmly as she walks to me with pure love and heart in her eyes. "We need to know who did this to you so he doesn't do it again. It is bad enough that he did this once. We don't want this happening again." She raises my chin.

I sit there pondering how this never came out sooner. _But why now, why today; why me? _I suddenly start to laugh uncontrollably as if I was going mad.

"Do you really think that you can stop him by just taking him away?" I shout as loud as I can as my voice starts to crack. "Do you really think that, that will stop him? I don't think so! Just say out of it and leave me alone," I finish as I try to stand and run, but Mr. Hattman catches me and pulls me back down.

"May we have a moment, Mrs. White?" Mr. Hattman said as he gave a smile of relief.

"Sure, and while you are at it, I will get her father on the phone so he can come and get her."

My heart dropped.

'_no'_ I think as my eyes grow wide with anticipation and deception as she said those horrifying words. Lord knows what he will do to me when he finds this out!

"Alice," Mr. M said as he looked deep within my eyes.

Apparently I wasn't good at hiding my feelings from the people around me.

"Oh no," he looked at me as fury suddenly built in his eyes. I quickly shake my head no trying to avoid any kind of detection. "Please," I start to shed more tears.

"I know who you are," he said out of nowhere as if in a trance of some sort starring into my eyes.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

But without any answer he suddenly pushed his lips to mine. He grabs my head and lightly strokes me as I suddenly feel as if my worries have been washed away. I slowly feel a sense of purity and protection. And something very familiar, something off the wall and so close, yet so far; a… a memory of some kind as if I had felt this before…

All he did was hold me and kiss me tenderly. He separated his lips from mine and sat there in silence as he just hugged me as if he was a watch dog and would kill anything that would come close to me…

Someone like my father…

"I am going to get you out of here, if it's the last thing that I do." He whispered in almost another world like accent. It's something in which you would be afraid of, as if he was a killer on the loose, and it's almost as if he changed completely.

"Mr.-" he lays a finger on my lips.

"Go and lie," he says as normally as he can once more.

"What?" I ask as I give a confused and sort of scared feeling to m voice as it cracks.

"Do whatever you can to get through with your 'father' until tonight." He says as he pulls me up with him.

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I tear up once more.

"Don't worry-"

"Alice, your fathers here," Mrs. White says as she opens to see me at a vulnerable state. _He's here already? _"Come on now,"

"Yes ma'am," I say as I slowly stand as my thoughts go from purity to insanity as I walk out of the room with Mrs. White's hand on my shoulder.

"_How are we going to do this?" Mrs. White asks as she sits down at her desk to face the hatter across from her._

"_What do you mean? I am simply going to get her tonight and take her back then." He says as he crosses his legs in a straight posture._

"_Really, because the only way that she can do so is if you can get her to completely move on from this place. You have to make her want to move on." She says as she starts to dissipate and turn into the White Queen and looks into his eyes of green._

"_What do you not think that she wants to leave now?"_

"_Oh, she wants to leave, but not from her father-"_

"_He is not her father," Tarrant becomes real pale and ghost-like._

"_She will not let go of him." She adds. "She needs to let go of him completely, but she has to do so willingly. Until that man is behind bars or dead, can you take her back, you saw how she took for him." She says in a whisper._

_He stays silent._

"_So, this means that you may have to take it up a notch," she says with a knowing eye. He tenses his jaw as he started to understand. He smiles as he slowly leaves the room._

"_Good boy," she says to herself as she smiles in satisfaction._

**Just for the record, I SUCK at first person! I am usually writing in third so I apologize if I mess up! (THAT'S WHAT BETA'S ARE FOR) right? *^.^**_  
_

**Well, I hope that you can enjoy this, because this story is banging in my head and trying to get out. But since the only way to cure this writing block is to keep writing it, so I will do my best to keep going with this story. But the last sentence literally helped with it, so I shouldn't take a long with the next chapter…**

**Please review… I am more devoted to write that way. :D**

**I.L.C**


	5. I'm Sorry

OK… I am so sorry for not being here with this story, and I know that I have GREATLY let all of you down. I honestly HAVE no clue how this story became so popular and I didn't plan on it. But My heart is with another story now (which is on my page) and this one will be way better thought out and, not to mention a little better too. I am so sorry to say that I am done with this story and whoever wants to take it and finish it on their own is more than welcome to.

Once again, my apologies go out to all of my fans. But I just haven't been able to go through this storyline since my dad died in September. And a story with an abusive father-life figure that I made… is a little bit too much.

I love you ALL so much, and I hope that you will sit through my newest one, and ones to come. ;/


End file.
